The Academy's Greatest Duelist
by IamEclipse
Summary: (Three years after the occurrence of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) This is NONCANNON! IT DOES NOT FOLLOW SOME OF THE YU-GI-OH! STORYLINE! The boy lay in his bed, unaware of the inevitable future, his anger, his downfall. He'll learn, through pain, suffering, torment. He knows now what its like to have it all. A freedom away from everything. (You must also assume that the God cards were replicated)
1. Chapter 1: The boy with a dream

Duel Academy FanFic.

At one point in time, everyone's wanted to attend the Duel Academy. Its every duelist's dream. Well, now I've attempted to take myself, into the eyes of a teenager, and delve into Duel Academy and view it through the eyes of a teenager who didn't exactly have the best relationship with his father. I give you,: The Academy's Greatest Duelist

Chapter One: The Boy with a dream

There was a nip in the air, the kind that made the hair on the back of your neck raise, as if someone was watching you. The outside of the old and ransacked dormitory building was like he expected. Slifer Red. Ah… This after all, was what he's always wanted. To attend the academy. As he examined the build he noticed the old cement stair case leading up to the top dorm rooms. As he exhaled, a puff of condensation expelled from his mouth. He headed for the stair case, making sure not to trip over the cluttered trash bags that lined the walls of the dorm. Oh yea… Just what he wanted… A lot of pigs… Great. He snuck up the stairs trying his best not to wake anybody from their rest. He'd never been one for sleeping or staying still, so at night, when his family slept, he used to sneak out of his two-story house, and patrol the streets of his neighborhood. So, he was used to being sneaky. As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed four doors. He thought back to what the Chancellor had said…

"The last door on the right, near the woods.", he quoted aloud. He picked up his duffle bag and snuck over to the very end of the building. He set his bag down silently as he rummaged through his hoodie's front pocket.

"Where are those keys…", he growled under his breath, creating another puff of condensation. He felt a cool, metallic texture brush up against his finger tips.

"There you are, you slippery sucker…", He snatched the key from his pocket and examined it. You'd think they'd give him a regular, run-of-the-mill, rusty key. But to his surprise, this key wasn't what he had expected. It was a crimson, blood red key, with a small, black, Japanese symbol at the end of it. He'd have to remind himself to look up what it meant. He fumbled the key in his quivering hands, as he tried to gather his wits. He exhaled again, thinking it would help his nerves settle.

"C'mon… This is what you've always dreamt of…", he said with a long, drawn out sigh to follow. He carefully slid the key into the door's lock, and click! The door unlocked. How very anticlimactic.

"Here we go…", he whispered as he slowly opened his door. To his surprise, it didn't creak, or squeak for that matter.

"Huh. Must've oiled the hinges before I arrived.", he whispered as he exhaled another cloud of condensation. He picked up his bag and slowly made his way into the dorm room. While he was stumbling around his room for a light switch, the door slowly, crept shut, and sealed itself with a slight thud.

"Great… Now I have no light, whatsoever…", he growled. He remembered what his dad had said to him before he left.

"I packed some emergency supplies in your bag while you were off saying goodbye to everyone. I hope they'll be of some use to you.", he left him with a pat on the back. He slowly unzipped his bag, trying to make as little noise as possible, in case someone had inhumanely, great hearing. He rummaged through the contents and felt something different, something cool and cylindrical. He examined it from what appeared to be its metallic handle, to the smooth, glass plane at the end of it.

"Wow, he actually came through. Thanks old man…", he said with a grin that tucked on his lips. He examined it again with what little moonlight that was filtering in to his room. It appeared dark, and sleek with a small rubber button at the very end of it's handle. He was staring down at it, and pressed the button, to his luck, a brilliant light blinded his vision, leaving him stumbling around noisily. When his vision cleared, he could see around the room. It appeared 11x14, a small, but adequate room for just one person. There was a single, full sized bed in the back right corner of it. A desk, directly across from it, and a dresser next to that. At the desk there was, what appeared as the most luxurious chair he'd ever seen. Black leather, and red seam that laced it. Oh yea, it was just his style. He noticed a small, secluded area of the room, it appeared to be a kitchen with a small outlet, that he could only guess was his bathroom. He skimmed the walls and bumped into something hard and wooden, covering his mouth with his free hand, making sure not to yelp from the pain of his stubbed big-toe. He looked down to see a box, labeled: "Priority Mail" on the very top of it. As he continued skimming the wall, his hand came to a halt at what appeared to be a switch. He flipped it, and light filtered into the room.

"Dear god that's bright…", he whined, squinting so he could try to see. As his vision grew accustomed to the light, he made his way to the door, locking it, then pivoting one-hundred and eighty degrees.

"Well… Its 2 AM, my exams to see where I rank as of dueling skills is tomorrow. Great…", he let out a sigh of irritation as he made his way to the kitchen to see if there was any tea.

"Maybe some of Mom's famous tea'll help me sleep.", he said as he rummaged through cabinets and different drawers looking for some tea pouches. An hour went by and he didn't find what he'd so desperately wanted… Ugh… Great. Just great. He made his way to the box that now lay on it's side on the floor.

"So much for handle with care.", he gave a slight chuckle as he picked up the box which easily exceeded three feet in length, and carried it over to his desk, setting it down. He sat down in the office chair, which was just cold enough to make his eyes shoot wide open, as he jumped up with a small howl. He landed back on the chair, hoping to muffle the sound, so he the tump of him landing wouldn't wake anybody up. Still, to no avail, when he landed, sure enough, there was a thump.

"So much for trying to stay quiet and stealthy… Oh well, I guess. The damage has been done.", he said under his breath. He pulled out his pocket knife from his hoodie. The black stainless steel M-Tech Extreme, USA, limited edition… It cost him an entire summer's worth of pay, but he managed to save up for it. Lawn care isn't exactly the most high paying job. But, its the only job for a fifteen year old around his neighborhood. He flipped open the blade, and twirled it around his fingers, then stabbed it into when the box had been sealed, with an expertise that was frightening. He cut open the box from top to bottom. He then set the knife down and opened said box. There was so much foam and bubble wrap, it was like snow had been preserved in the box and had been waiting for him for weeks. He barely stuck his hand an inch into it, when he felt a cool, slick metal under his palm. He grabbed it, and pulled it out of the box, making sure not to spill the snowy contents everywhere. He held in his hands a duel disk, and a new one at that. Stainless, speak steel, shimmered under the over-head light. He placed it on his wrist, and a metal sealing shot out from the sides of it, making itself a fitted wristguard. He pressed a button on it, and it folded into a fitted arm plate, much like a gauntlet.

"Now this, I could get used to…", he said in awe of the sight upon his arm. The cool metal on his arms had found its way to his stomach, cooling his body. His eyes started to flutter as he considered sleep. He had things to do though. He stuck his hand back into the box, and pulled out some clothes. The uniform of the Slifer red. How thoughtful! Not. He wouldn't want to be caught dead in these. I mean really? Red on white? So tacky… He slid from his chair, onto the floor, and crawled over to his duffle bag. He rummaged through it and found what he'd thought be the least thing he needed here. Still, black spray paint is always good to keep handy. He pulled out a white towel from the bag and placed it on the floor. He laid the typical red and white over-coat onto the towel, as he eyed the spray paint.

"Good-bye you eyesore, you.", he almost yelled. He shook the can and sprayed the white streaks that accompanied the red on the shirt. He then picked up the towel and the coat and laid it on the desk. Ha. That'll teach those Slifers that I'm not like the rest of them… He couldn't bare the thought of being in the same dormitory as those pigs. He once again reached into the box and felt a smooth and chilled plastic. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out of the "snow". It was a PDA, complimentary of the academy. He placed it on the towel face down, and spray painted the back of it black.

"Just how I like it, haha.", he gave a light chuckle as he re-taped the box and place it under his bed. He rummaged through his bag and found his deck box. He flipped open the top and shook the deck into his hand. He slid his deck into the deck-zone on his duel-disk. He slipped off his black long-sleeved shirt and lay down on his bed, after turning off the over-head light.

"Just you wait Duel Academy… I'll show you the strength of the connection between my deck and I…", he whispered just before he nodded off to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

A small ray of light danced around the room. The boy lay in his bed, shirtless, and unaware of the inevitable future, his anger, his downfall. He'll learn, through pain, suffering, torment. He knows now what its like to have it all. A freedom away from family, a perfect dorm, and nobody that knows him. His reality, everything he knows, is about to be turned around. His anger will either destroy him, or reborn him anew.

Chapter Two: Anger

A small ray of light danced upon the boy's bare chest. He senses the heat through his dreams and slumber, awaking him in a rush. The boy look around the room, noticing it completely lit. He yawns and stretches, reaching over to his bag and rummages through it. He grabs his watch and examines the time. If only it weren't so blurry… He'd always had vision issues when he first awoke, he thought he'd grown accustomed to them by now… As his vision cleared he focuses on the digital numbers.

9:31 AM

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!", he screams as he jumps out of bed and grabs his overcoat. He slips on his shoes and slides his arms through the coat that was still wet with the spray paint.

"Great! Just great!", he yells as he sprints out of his room, forgetting to lock it behind him. He runs down the concrete staircase with a speed and grace that can only be described as "Speedy Gonzalez". As if anyone would understand who that is. As he made it to the bottom of the staircase, he runs towards the woods. He notices someone behind him and looks over his shoulder to see a rather skinny kid, he had a larger than average chin and straight blonde hair. His coat colors were a strange sight… White and red… Huh. How odd.

"Come on you Slifer-Pig! We're already two hours late!", the boy shouted over his shoulder as he was running. He focussed his gaze on the now seemingly closer Duel Academy. Its red, blue, and yellow domes seemed to taunt him, that he was late, on probably the most important day of his life. As he was speeding towards the ever-so-close academy, he noticed a "Road Block". A detour sign. But there's never construction on an island without roads. Odd… He ran past the detour sign anyway. Its not like anyone'll catch him. As he started to pick up speed he noticed someone standing at the end of the pat. At the stairs to the Academy. He was a taller fellow with blonde hair, a blue coat with frills. Is he wearing make up? As he neared the man he recognized him, from when he and his mother signed him up here. That's Professor Crowler! Oh man… Just my luck…

"Out of my way clown! I have places to be!", he screamed at him.

"You little brat! Who in Obelisk's name do you think you are?", he screamed back, grabbing the boy by his collar as he tries to run past him.

"You Slifer slacker! How dare you address me as a clown! I ought to have you expelled! Not only for the insult, but crossing an area, clearly marked with a detour sign! You have no respect for authority or the rules, do you?", Crowler scowled.

"Oh… So you think you're a rebel, don't you?", he said noticing his colored overcoat.

"No!", the boy shouted at him, "I just don't see a reason for a person of my caliber to have to look similar to all the other Slifer-Pigs here!"

"Well then", Crowler said, as if shocked by his insult to his own dormitory, "You're right on that note. You Slifer's are quite piggish."

"Hey!", the boy screamed, clearly insulted by him agreeing with him, "I'm not like that!"

"Clearly. That's why you've spray-painted your overcoat and you disregarded the rules. You're clearly not a Slifer-Slacker, or a Slifer-Pig. You're an entire new breed. I'm surprised. You're a Slifer-Snob. I hadn't the slightest idea that a snobby Slifer even existed!", he exclaimed as he burst into a laughing attack.

"Pfft. I don't have to take this.", he snorted as he walked away. The boy walked around the now doubled-over from laughing Crowler, and continued up the stairs to the Academy. As he opened the doors he noticed the halls were empty. No roaming students. Nothing. Odd… He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him towards the duel fields, only to find the last duel wrapping itself up.

"Go! Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! Take out his Exodia Necross! End this duel!", a student with hair that had strange resemblance to a Kuriboh yelled.

"And that's game!", the student exclaimed with incredible vigor as the other student fell to his knees and his cards fall to the ground.

"And the winner is a Mr. Jaden Yuki.", the announcer said, "Please step away from the dueling arena."

"WAIT!", the boy exclaimed.

"And who might you be?", the announcer asked.

"My name is…", the boy paused, as if thinking of his name, "Don't you have it on your list?"

"Well, let's see here… New arrival… Test today… Ah! You must be Takendah, Hiro!", the announcer exclaimed.

"Well there you go.", he said, "Who shall I be dueling for my skill exam?", he questioned, followed by him punching his other hand with excitement.

"Well lets see here…", the announcer scanned the room, but his face showed disappointment while he couldn't find anyone that would be a good challenge.

"Well son, I don't know. Maybe if we-", he was cut off by the sound of heels clacking on the marble floor.

"How about him?". the announcer asked Hiro. Hiro slowly turned around for dramatic effect. 'Here it is..', he thought, excited by who his challenge may be. As his eyes met the man's he knew it was going to be more of a fist-fight than a duel. It was Crowler. He had one hand on his hip, the other arm, which had his duel disk on, was held to his mouth. He had the most arrogant, pug, repulsive smile, it seemed as if he had mascara smeared on his face as well. He probably started to cry from all the insults he had delivered to him.

"Well, if it isn't the Slifer-Snob! Aren't you thrilled?! You're dueling me! The most prestiged professor in the Academy!", Crowler's face slowly grew an evil wart, which just so happened to be his smile.

"If you beat me, which the only person who ever has, was Jaden, and he's a total mess!", Crowler spat the words as if they disgusted him more than his smile disgusted Hiro.

"Hey! Don't diss on me Crowler! I'm the duelist in the Slifer dorm now! And when I beat you, what, three years ago? I think others might've gotten better cards than your Ancient Gear Golem.", Jaden ranted. As the two had at it, Hiro walked up to the duel arena and looked around at everyone. There were about four hundred students. About half were staring and whispering amongst themselves. He could hear the occasional "He's going to lose so badly*snicker*" or the "He's kinda cute*giggle*" from the different people. He looked over to where most of the blue students were. Up at the very top of all the bleachers. The dorm he so desperately wanted to join. If joining the Obelisk Blue dorm didn't say he was above everyone, then nothing would. He turned to look at the other majority of the students, now surrounding the fight of Crowler and Jaden. Jaden, not only being almost an entire head taller than him, wore a white shirt, with his signature overcoat and black slacks. It was weird though. It seemed as if they were more fitted now. The back of his coat was flat and patted down, compared to when he was younger, it was out at an angle. He wondered if there was a cafe' around here. He had ran here so fast he forgot to grab a granola bar or something of the sort. Jaden would know. He'd ask him after he beat Crowler.

"Hey Crowler!", Hiro screamed over the ruckus of the fight, "Are we going to duel or what? I need to hurry and beat you so I can find a cafe'! I'm starvin'!"

"Hey! I think I like this kid. He's got a stomach similar to me at least.", Jaden said before he broke out into a laugh. After he finished laughing he let go of Crowler's frills and pushed him away.

"Go and duel him Crowler. He may end up being able to prove to you, that there are others that are better than you.", Jaden started to laugh as he walked through students to the rest of the Slifers. Crowler snorted at Jaden and walked up to the Duel Arena. He flicked is wrist as he duel disk flipped open and shot to life. It started to glow with a blue aura and then returned to it's normal state.

"Bring it on boy! Show me how you managed to pass the entrance exam!", Crowler laughed as he pushed his deck into it's appropriate slot.

"Well… the thing about that is, I didn't take the entrance exam. My mom paid extra to get me in so I wouldn't have to waster energy on lower classed duelists.", Hiro said as he rolled up his sleeve so he could pull his duel disk out of it. He rolled his sleeve down again and put the slick metal disk over it. He pressed the center-most button and it sprang into the typical duel disk of the academy.

"Bring it on Crowler!", the boy exclaimed as he drew his cards. He examined them all closely as if he couldn't decide which to play first. He settled on his trusty Junk Blader.

"I summon my Junk Blader, in attack mode! I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn.", he said as he slid the cards into their appropriate spots in his disk.

"Alright kid, I'll show you why I'm the top-ranking professor of this Academy! I draw!", Crowler examined his cards. He knew just how to show this punk what he had coming. A little Ancient Gear Gadjtron Dragon action aught to straighten him right up…

"Alright! I activate the card, Gear town!", as he layer down his card unto his duel disk, the scenery changed. Large clock towers had started to spring up around the field, the air turned into a musky brownish-gray haze, and the ground had turned from concrete, into metal with bolts and dirt laying amongst it.

"Now I activate my Heavy Storm spell card to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!", he said in a voice that would make anybody dueling him think he was a looney. But right now, he didn't care. He needed to show this Slifer-Slacker that he's not the baddest thing to ever walk this Earth. He was!

"And now since my Gear Town spell card has been destroyed, I now special summon my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon From my deck!", as he spoke those words a card appeared on his disk, and a whitefish blue hole opened up on the arena. A massive metal dragon with sprockets and bolts falling off of it rose out of the hole. Its wings looked like metal batwings, with a wind-span of ten feet. Bolts and nuts connected the seams of the metal together. Its eyes were clocks, that were always spinning, that looked as if they were black metal industrial fans.

"Now I activate my spell card, Limiter Removal! This doubles my dragon's attack points!", as the words left his lips his mighty dragon almost doubled in size, the clocks spun out of control and the bolts seems to have steam shooting from the holes around them.

"Now, I activate Double Attack! By sending my Obelisk The Tormentor card to the graveyard, my dragon can now attack twice!", he shouted as a burst of energy seemed to run through him. The students of the Academy seemed to have their jaws literally drop through their seats. They're not the only duelists that have upped their game… Two months ago, the Chancellor had given each of the professors Egyptian God cards, according to the dorm they ran. Since the incident with Professor Banner, Jaden was awarded with the care of Slifer, the Sky Dragon. He seldom uses it, but when he needs a trump card, he relies on it. Professor Satyr, although not much of a duelist, was trusted with the Winged Dragon of Ra. He usually just holds his card in his deck, or in his room, locked in a special lockbox. I however, was awarded with the most prestigious of the God cards. Chancellor had specifically deemed me worthy of the head of the three Gods. I frequently use it in duels like this, to show these students where their places are. They're students here. They're here to learn and excel later in life. They must be shown this. They're not the best in the world.

"Go my dragon! Attack his Junk Blader! Now!", he spat the words to make Hiro think he despised him. In all honesty, he knew how Hiro felt, feeling like he deserved everything. But now, he must be put in his place. The massive dragon soared down at his monster, biting the very core of it, destroying the monster with an explosion of smoke and dust.

"AHHHHGHHH!", Hiro let out an agonizing scream as he put his hands up in defense, trying to shield himself from the debris and dust flying at him. How can this be? Me? About to lose? I don't deserve this!

"Now, my dragon! Attack him one last time, ending this duel, and depleting his life points! I'm sorry Hiro, but you're not worth my time or energy!", as he said this, his dragon's tail swung around, and smashed Hiro in the side, making him cringe from the pain, shooting him into the duel room's wall, leaving a crater behind him, while he slid to the floor. The only thing he heard was the electronic sound of his life points depleting, and someone running towards him, after that, it all went black.


End file.
